Tratado de Guerra
by Guido0
Summary: Un chunnin de la Aldea Escondida entre las Nubes debe dejar su antigua vida atrás y convivir con dos ninjas de la Aldea Escondida entre la Neblina que no le tienen respeto. Juntos deberán evitar que sus dos Aldeas sean destruidas en medio de un Conflicto Bélico provocado por un enemigo bastante particular Esta historia está ubicada un poco antes de los eventos de Naruto Shippuden
1. Chapter 1

Nueva Misión

La mañana era fría y seca. Sobre las grandes montañas donde la Aldea Escondida entre las Nubes se posa con la delicadeza de una pluma, el calor del Sol no es suficiente. La bruma en esa época del año y a esas alturas, se condensaba en pequeñas acumulaciones de escarcha en las calles.

Seiteki Denryū se despertó en su humilde casa de la periferia. Otra vez, había dormido mal, con frío, soñando con aves blancas gigantes. Se preguntó a sí mismo cuál era el significado de ese sueño. Seguramente su hermana tendría una explicación. Luego recordó que estaba viviendo en la periferia, precariamente y sin trabajo pues se había peleado con su familia.

Pequeño detalle. Y todo por causa de no querer seguir el negocio familiar. Su padre se había enfadado cuando Seiteki, lejos de aprender a fabricar armas como él, se había interesado por ser un ninja. No fue a su graduación de la Academia ni tampoco lo apoyó en sus duros años de genin.

Cuando Seiteki, un año atrás, se había convertido en chunin, el padre lo echó de su casa. El resto de su familia no se opusieron a esto, en especial luego de que Seiteki gritara esas cosas tan feas. ¿Por qué él no podía ser un ninja si al fin y al cabo sus hermanos menores eran una kunoichi médica y un genin en formación? A Seiteki le importaba muy poco el negocio familiar sólo por ser el hijo mayor.

Lejos de su casa, tuvo que, forzosamente, aceptar muchas misiones clas para que el dinero le alcanzara apenas para vivir. El Raikage tomaba su "entusiasmo" no tan felizmente.

Su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Denki Shokku, dormía en la cama contigua. A pesar de ser hijo de una familia rica, había aceptado vivir junto a él y complementar sus ingresos con sus misiones rango D. El pobre no había pasado los Exámenes Chunnin y debía entrenarse en otro rango que su amigo.

Seiteki revisó su cocina (compuesta por una heladera pequeña y un hornillo pequeño) y no encontró nada comestible. Resignado, se vistió con su acostumbrado uniforme y se miró frente a un espejo roto, por supuesto. Un shinobi de pelo que variaba entre los tonos azul y blanco conforme se acercaban al centro y ojos grises, mirada cansada y una banda de ninja con unas nubes en la frente me devolvió la mirada.

Su uniforme de trabajo, unos pantalones de armadura, con una coraza liviana y una remera de cuello negra a la que le faltaba una manga atestiguaban de la vez en que se escapó de casa y su padre le arrancó una manga, en un intento de detenerlo.

Resignado, Seiteki imaginó su cuerpo imbuido en una fina capa de chakra y, al instante, su calor corporal se normalizo. Salió a la calle y se dirigió a la residencia del Raikage.

En el camino, se detuvo a desayunar rápidamente y, luego de pagarle al vendedor, cuando se dio vuelta, se topó cara a cara con su hermanito menor.

-Hola, Seiteki- saludó con una gran sonrisa y una mirada de profunda admiración.

-¿Qué quieres, Johan?- espetó su hermano mayor e intentó seguir su camino.

-Verte- contestó sin apartar la vista ni dejar de sonreír- Desde que te fuiste de casa que no hemos hablado.

-Johan- suspiró Seiteki resignado- Has hablado conmigo cada mañana desde que me fui.

-Cierto- afirmó y luego intentó retener a su hermano con algún tema de conversación relativamente interesante- Ya he aprendido a fijar mi chakra para escalar. ¡Observa!

Seiteki miró su reloj y vio que llegaba tarde. Johan, mientras tanto, parecía muy concentrado en sus pies. Brillaron tenuemente con una luz azulada. Sonrió y caminó hacia la pared. Comenzó a subir y, a mitad de camino, se cayó.

-Johan, no tengo tiempo para esto…- se quejó Seiteki.

Su hermano, con lágrimas en los ojos, le dio lástima. Su corazón de acero reforzado se ablandó un poco.

-Mira, tengo que irme. Ya sabes, obligaciones ninja. Pero si quieres un consejo, concentra tu chakra en dos puntos de tus pies. El talón y la palma son en donde te apoyas. El resto es un desperdicio.

Y sin decir más, desapareció.

-Llegas tarde- dijo el Raikage cuando lo vio llegar.

-Lo siento, A- se disculpó Seiteki y miró a su alrededor- ¿Dónde están todos?

-Han partido en sus misiones…

El edificio que funcionaba como sede administrativa de la aldea era alto y azul. En la oficina principal, el Raikage asignaba misiones a los ninjas de la aldea. Generalmente se encontraba llena y bulliciosa pero ese día se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo y silencioso, casi tétrico.

-Supongo que a ti te corresponde la última misión- dijo A y le mostró la última hoja de papel del montón de misiones.

Seiteki se esperaba una de rango D o C. Como pasear al perro o llevar un cajón de cebollas. Una misión con paga mínima y fácil. Deseaba que fuera una misión de clase B, las de proteger documentos importantes o buscar un criminal menor. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en el sobre encontró una letra A escrita bien grande.

-¿Por qué nadie ha aceptado esta?- preguntó luego de ver la gran cifra de recompensa.

-Porque implica salir de la Aldea, incluso del País del Rayo, por un largo tiempo- contestó el Raikage.

Intrigado, Seiteki leyó el contenido de la misión. A cada palabra, se sorprendía más y más de que nadie hubiera aceptado tal misión.

-¿Por qué debemos prestarle servicio al País del Agua?- preguntó una vez terminada su lectura.

-Es debido a nuestro Tratado de Cooperación- explicó A y se incorporó de su silla. Caminó hasta la ventana y luego añadió- La Aldea de la Arena y la Aldea de la Hoja han firmado uno igual así que Mei Terumi, la Mizukage, ha sugerido que firmemos un tratado nosotros también.

Los Tratados entre aldeas eran muy importantes y, en algunas épocas, imprescindibles. Si dos aldeas firmaban uno, se comprometían a prestarse servicio entre ellas y ayudarse en todo lo posible. Seiteki pensó que esto era de gran ayuda para la Aldea Escondida entre las Nubes.

-¿Y para qué necesitan nuestros aliados a un ninja de grado chunnin o superior?- preguntó.

-Irás a la Aldea como un préstamo. Servirás a la Mizukage, se te asignará un equipo y misiones. Un pequeño porcentaje del dinero recaudado por las misiones te corresponderá como pago y un porcentaje mayor deberás guardarlo para cuando regreses a la Aldea. Ese dinero le será muy útil a las Arcas Comunales.

-¿Tan sólo tengo que mudarme a otro país y recaudar dinero haciendo lo que en definitiva es mi trabajo?

-Sí- contestó determinante.

Seiteki pensó que era un trabajo perfecto.

-Sólo tengo una duda… ¿Por qué la misión está clasificada como Grado A?

El Raikage volvió a su asiento antes de responder.

-No sabemos a qué peligros puedes enfrentarte. El servicio que estás ofreciendo podría definir si el Tratado surte efecto o no. Es de vital importancia que tengas éxito.

Seiteki se sentía preparado, orgulloso. Representaría a su Aldea y traería honor (y dinero). Y lo más importante. Le demostraría a su padre que ser un ninja lo vale. Miró de nuevo la hoja de la misión y… Se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-Aquí dice que el ninja en cuestión debe ser médico- dijo, en voz baja, derrotado.

La risita del Raikage lo sorprendió.

-¿No creíste que seríamos 100% honestos con nuestros aliados, verdad? Además, tienes conocimientos básicos de ninjutsus médicos y primeros auxilios. Eso debe bastar…

Seiteki no se sentía demasiado seguro con esa pero no se atrevía a contestar.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- A esperó una respuesta y, al no recibir una prosiguió- Bien, todo está arreglado. Prepárate para salir esta tarde. Puedes utilizar un pergamino de teletransporte de la Oficina de Transporte. Diles que te mando yo.

Seiteki abandonó el edificio y caminó sin rumbo por la calle. Pensó en su nueva misión. Cruzar todo un océano y formar una nueva vida lejos de su hogar, sus amigos y su familia. Gente, costumbres y ninjas desconocidos pasarían a formar parte de su nueva vida. Sintió terror de lo diferente (consideró echarse atrás, total, todavía estaba cerca) pero a la vez, muy en el fondo, tenía un sentimiento de emoción por esta nueva aventura.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que se chocó de lleno con su hermana. La kunoichi médica portaba el uniforme oficial de los ninja médicos y caminaba junto a una amiga llevando un millar de agujas,

-Ten cuidado, Seiteki- le espetó duramente- Necesitamos estas Senbon para acupuntura.

-Hola, Rachida- saludó tristemente su hermano- ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

-Mejor que a ti, seguramente- le contestó- ¿Alguna misión interesante?

-Oh… Nada que merezca la pena contar- dijo pero, cuando vio la boca de su hermana abrirse para burlarse, añadió- Solamente me voy del país en misión diplomática.

El millar de agujas Senbon cayó muy cerca de su pie izquierdo.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió burlonamente- Las necesitan para acupuntura.

Rachida y su compañera levantaron las agujas apresuradamente.

-¿Qué significa que te vas del país?

-Oh, no es nada. El Raikage en persona me ha mandado como el primer intercambio amistoso entre la Aldea Escondida entre las Nubes y la Aldea Escondida en la Niebla.

Seiteki pudo descifrar en el rostro perplejo de su hermana una mezcla de orgullo, felicidad y envidia que disimuló muy bien poniéndose seria.

-Papá estará tan feliz…- murmuró.

-Encárgate tú de decirle. Yo debo irme.

Le dio un abrazo muy afectivo y corrió a su casa.

Encontró a su amigo Denki a punto de partir hacia su entrenamiento. Lo detuvo un momento y le explicó la situación.

-Volveré en unos meses o quizás en unos años… Espero que para entonces estés convertido en chunnin e, incluso, jonin.

-Pero…- Denki parecía tener dificultad en expresar lo que quería decir- ¿Cómo mantendré nuestra casa?

-Puedes volver con tu familia hasta que yo regresé- dijo Seiteki- Estoy seguro de que se alegrarán de verte.

Denki puso cara rara y murmuró que él no creía eso.

-Escucha… Es una oportunidad muy buena para que la desperdicie. Podré entrenarme con ninjas distintos y conocer el Mundo más allá de nuestras fronteras.

-Te extrañaré…

Seiteki sintió ternura.

-Sí, yo también.

Lo abrazó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, juntó todas sus pertenencias, ropa y equipamiento que iba a necesitar. Ya en la puerta, oyó que Denki le decía.

-Te estaré esperando.

Salió de su casa, a la cual le echó una última mirada nostálgica, y se encaminó a la Oficina de Transporte. A cada paso miraba a su alrededor, como queriendo grabar en su mente la imagen de su Aldea.

En la Oficina, una amable señorita le indicó por dónde debía ir. Unos tres ninjas con cara de cansados, escribieron un pergamino con el destino que Seiteki les indicó. Se colocó sobre el pergamino ya terminado. Los tres ninjas hicieron cada uno una posición de manos distintas y Seiteki comenzó a girar más y más rápido, alejándose de la Aldea Escondida entre las Nubes.


	2. Chapter 2

Seiteki se recordó a sí mismo no volver a teletransportarse con pergaminos. En primer lugar, su cabeza estaba por explotar debido a la cantidad de veces que había girado. Segundo, estaba a 500 metros de la Aldea Escondida entre la Neblina… ¡Y parado sobre el mar! Si sus pies no hubiesen estado cargados de chakra, se habría empapado en ese agua helada.

La primera diferencia que notó entre el País del Agua y el País del Rayo fue el clima. Los días en su tierra natal son soleados, secos y templados. En este lugar, Seiteki se hallaba inmerso en una extensa neblina que le helaba los huesos y le impedía ver el cielo. Caminó hasta la orilla y de allí se dirigió hacia la Aldea.

Los guardias lo detuvieron en la puerta.

-¿Qué hace un ninja de otra Aldea aquí?- preguntó con desconfianza un hombre alto de pelo marrón.

-Soy un enviado especial del Raikage cumpliendo una misión.

-No nos informaron de ningún enviado especial- acotó otro de cabello rojo.

-Vuestro Mizukage le ha pedido al Raikage un ninja de grado chunnin para hacer ciertas misiones y aquí me tienen- explicó Seiteki, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Lo revisaron intensivamente y, cuando comprobaron que no tenía ninguna bomba de chakra ni ninguna reliquia de esas que liberan dragones de cien metros de largo que escupen lava, lo dejaron pasar.

-Un ninja de rango chunnin te acompañará hasta la residencia y te guiará hasta que determinemos que no es una amenaza- dijo el de cabello rojo y se volvió para exclamar- ¡Mizutaki!

Un chico de pelo verde azulado, alto, con anteojos muy parecidos a antiparras y una sonrisa tonta se acercó a Seiteki y, con grandes aspavientos, le ofreció acompañarlo. Al ninja del Rayo le pareció inmediatamente un idiota. Suspiró para sí y siguió a su guía.

El niño del Agua le mostraba toda la Aldea con entusiasmo. Los muelles de pesca, las fábricas de aceite y pescado enlatado, los distintos restaurantes y sus distintos platos (su favorito era el salmón con bollos de arroz), los edificios cilíndricos y las casas algo precarias. Por todas partes había ninjas repartidos en misión de vigilancia porque, como bien notó Seiteki, no había murallas. El enemigo podía entrar por cualquier parte, si superaba el enorme muro natural que rodeaba a la Aldea que no era otro que el mismo mar. Aún mayor era el muro de neblina que se manifestaba en toda la ciudad y sus alrededores.

Cuando Mizutaki hizo el cuarto chiste sobre agua, peces y sal marina, Seiteki, quien ya lo estaba comparando con su hermano, perdió la paciencia.

-¿Puedes callarte?- exclamó- No te pedí una visita guiada ni tampoco tu compañía. Sólo tienes que llevarme a la residencia del Mizukage y dejarme en paz.

El pobre chico se quedó sin expresión, bajó la cabeza y señaló un edificio azul grande y aparatoso. Tenía grabada en piedra el símbolo 水 (Agua). Seiteki entró sin mirar atrás.

La Mizukage se hallaba sentada en una mesa de roble con su séquito. La mujer, de unos treinta años, con cabello largo castaño rojizo, miraba unos documentos con visible concentración. A su lado, un joven muy parecido a Mizutaki, con anteojos y pelo azul despeinado, casi un enclenque, escribía rápidamente en un pergamino. Apoyado en una pared, un hombre de vista severa, con un ojo tapado, observaba la situación.

-Eh… Hola- intentó llamar la atención Seiteki.

El joven de cabello azul terminó de escribir, selló el pergamino y salió de la habitación corriendo.

-Buenos días- saludo la Mizukage- Soy Mei Terumi.

A Seiteki le sorprendió que fuera tan hermosa pero sus ojos advertían que también podía ser muy peligrosa.

-Por tu banda supongo que eres el enviado del Raikage.

-Sí, señora.

Sonrió.

-Ha hablado muy bien de ti. Eres uno de sus mejores chunnin.

Seiteki encontró raro ese comentario. Nunca había destacado entre sus compañeros y dudaba que A se supiera su nombre. Pero, a la vez, recordó que el Raikage lo había enviado a él mintiendo sobre sus dotes en ninjutsus médicos.

-Bien, querido, te haré una prueba para demostrar que estás en forma. Si quieres servir a la Aldea Escondida entre la Niebla, debes ser el mejor.

Buscó entre sus papeles y sacó un pergamino rojo. El hombre apoyado en la pared, frunció el ceño, como si no le gustara la misión, aunque era imposible que pudiera leerlo estando tan lejos. Se acercó a Mei y le susurró algo al oído. La mujer puso cara de aburrimiento.

-Ao aquí presente opina que es algo muy complicado para un… Extranjero- explicó y sacó otro papel- Así que la misión de tu equipo será… Investigar un llamado de auxilio en los campos de arroz del sur.

¿Cómo podía pensar la Mizukage que eso era menos complicado? Pero a Seiteki le pareció más importante otra información.

-¿Equipo?

Mei le dedicó otra sonrisa.

-Bueno, no pensarás que te dejaremos solo vagando por el País del Agua sin compañía, ¿verdad? Se te han asignado otros dos chunnin de compañeros. Te están esperando en el camino que va hacia los campos de arroz.

Seiteki consideró terminada la reunión. Se inclinó ligeramente y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando Ao le susurró algo más a la Mizukage.

-Oh, cierto- dijo ella y le mostró una placa metálica con el símbolo de la Aldea- Si tienes éxito, estarás aquí mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres cubrir tu banda con el símbolo de la Niebla?

-No- contestó, luego de pensarlo- Yo pertenezco a la Aldea Escondida entre las Nubes.

Mei sonrió ante tal demostración de patriotismo.

-Puedes retirarte.

Seiteki encontró su camino hacia donde sus nuevos compañeros lo esperaban, mucho más rápido que si hubiera sido guiado por Mizutaki. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse al chico esperándolo junto a una chica. Seiteki lo ignoró y se detuvo a esperar a sus compañeros. Debían estar llegando tarde.

Diez minutos después, muy a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que las únicas personas que iban a transitar ese camino eran él, Mizutaki y esa chica. Resignado, se acercó a ellos.

-¿Ustedes son mi equipo?- preguntó.

-Te tardaste…- comentó irónicamente Mizutaki.

-Soy Seiteki- se presentó, ignorando el comentario.

-Soy Māburu… Māburu Kōdo- dijo la chica.

Era bajita pero bastante musculosa. Sus brazos parecían dos misiles a punto de explotar y Seiteki pensó que dolería menos un misil que un puñetazo de esa chica. Era un poco morena y tenía el pelo blanco suelto. Estaba vestida con un sencillo atuendo rosa. Su banda de la Aldea estaba en una de sus piernas. Extrañamente, parecía más gruesa que las otras bandas.

-¿Son ninjas de la Niebla?- preguntó Seiteki.

-Evidentemente…- murmuró Mizutaki. Seiteki no entendía este cambio de personalidad de insoportable a más insoportable y, sinceramente, no le importaba.

-Y tú eres de las Nubes- dijo Maburu emocionada- Debes saber muchos jutsus eléctricos.

Seiteki se sonrojó.

-Algo así…

Las presentaciones ya estaban hechas. Se iban a conocer mejor con el tiempo. Pero en ese momento, debían partir en su primera misión.

-Es por aquí- indicó la chica y comenzaron a caminar.

Mientras salían de la Aldea y se dirigían a los Campos de Arroz, Seiteki no pudo evitar ver un halcón con el símbolo de la Aldea, aleteando furiosamente con un pergamino entre las garras.


End file.
